The present invention relates to a combined-type connector in which a subordinate press-connecting connector, having a plurality of male press-connecting terminals, is combined with a main press-connecting connector having a plurality of male press-connecting terminals.
There is known a press-connecting connector which has enabled a small-size design of a connector, and facilitates the connection of wires constituting a wire harness. Such connectors will be specifically described with reference to FIGS. 4 to 7. The press-connecting connector 1, shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, comprises a housing 2 having a plurality of terminal receiving chambers 2a. A press-connecting terminal 3, having a wire W press-connected thereto, is received in each of the terminal receiving chambers 2a in the housing 2. A male tab portion 3a of each press-connecting terminal 3 projects outwardly from a front side of the housing 2. Openings 2b, each communicating with the corresponding terminal receiving chambers 2a, are formed respectively in upper and lower sides of the housing 2, and after the wires W are press-connected respectively to press-connecting portions 3b of the press-connecting terminals 3, these openings 2b are closed respectively by covers (not shown), and the male tab portions 3a of the press-connecting terminals 3, projecting from the front side of the housing 2, are covered and protected by a hood 4 of a square tubular shape.
The press-connecting connector 1', shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, comprises a split, hood-like housing including a pair of upper and lower housings 5 and 6, and a male tab portion 3a of each press-connecting terminal 3 is protected by a hood portion 5a, 6a of the housing 5 and 6. Techniques, analogous to these press-connecting connectors 1 and 1', are disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei 2-115252.
In the above conventional press-connecting connector 1, however, in the process of manufacturing a wire harness, the wires W are connected to the housing 2, with the male tab portions 3a exposed to the exterior, and therefore there is a possibility that the male tab portions 3a are deformed by the dropping of the housing 2 and the intrusion of the wires W.
In the above conventional press-connecting connector 1', the male tab portions 3a of the press-connecting terminals 3 are protected respectively by the hood portions 5a and 6a of the housings 5 and 6. However, the housings 5 and 6 are separate from each other, and when the housings 5 and 6 are combined, there is a possibility that the hood portions 5a and 6a of the housings 5 and 6 are prized to be deformed, so that the male tab portions 3a of the press-connecting terminals 3 are forcibly deformed.